ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Knight: Guide by Raenryong/Weapons/Scythe
General key: If an item is hard to get but also something I deem as somewhat necessary, it will appear as blue. Scythe - not great, but there's nothing else. - Quite powerful for its level, better than the Brass Zaghnal. - The accuracy+3 is really nice, justifying the slightly lower dmg at this level. However, you won't be able to re-AH this after using it... also quite rare. - Even though you won't be fighting many plantoids, the DMG on this weapon makes it formidable. And yes, 3dmg is better than 2str. - One less dmg for MP+6 STR+2 and lower delay. It's up to you; normally 1dmg would outweigh 2str, but there is also some MP here. I would personally go for the Plantreaper since MP+6 is quite minor. - A considerable jump in damage on this imaginatively-titled weapon. - The DMG on this one is nice, as is the additional effect. The +INT is rather irrelevant. - Same DMG as Cruel Scythe, less delay, but no additional effect. The loss of INT is irrelevant. Drops from Falcatus Aranei but generally isn't worth the effort. - Higher DMG than the alternatives. The added damage is nice when it lands but not amazing. - Huge jump in DMG; make sure you get this scythe, even if it looks very plain statwise. - Slightly higher DMG and a MP boost sometimes. Worth getting. - Again, the added effect is unlikely to be used; it's mainly about the DMG. Changing from the Federation Scythe may not be necessary here. - Useful accuracy boost, higher dmg and reduced delay; a really nice scythe. - Higher dmg than the Mutilator but also higher delay. It's up to you, honestly. If you have high enough accuracy the dmg on these will make them superior to the Mutilator; if not, use the Mutilator (which is also cheaper, if money is a concern). - A really nice scythe for its level, make sure you get it. - Less delay but the same damage as the Raven Scythe, without the stat gains. It's up to you really, no harm in staying with the AF weapon. - VERY low delay for a scythe with only 2 less dmg than the AF weapon, and with an added DEX bonus. It's not bad at all, but whether you use this or the AF weapon is a matter of preference; the difference isn't significant. - High DMG and a HUGE +attack bonus mean your attacks are crushingly strong... but there is also -5accuracy on the weapon. However, these are the levels where you tend to eat accuracy food and so the -accuracy is barely noticable... but the added power is. I would use this weapon for a long time... - These scythes are also highly acclaimed; high DMG and low delay. Their damage output will probably end up lower than that of the Barbarian's Scythe (+25attack is THAT good), but with less delay and no -accuracy. It's up to you; personally I would use the Barbarian's Scythe and compensate for the accuracy. - I see this one used a lot, but I would strongly urge you NOT to use it. That DMG is really low and the added effect of darkness does not alleviate that fact. The lower delay is nice but the weapon lacks enough DMG to back it up. Use Barbarian's or Bone(+1). - Expensive scythe but VERY nice. Huge DMG, and adds accuracy. On the downside, it decreases your max HP, limiting survivability and Souleater damage (though you won't be using Souleater that much at this level). Definitely get it if you can afford it, or even farm for it. However, it's not as essential as Haubergeon, which is also around the same price. If given a choice between the two, do not take the scythe. - High DMG but otherwise boring. In fact, it's a pretty bad weapon compared to others of this level; it just bridges the gap between the scythes. Some drks use Vassago's Scythe over this, normally in a meat-orientated build. - Expensive, very rare scythe which adds to your Dark Magic skill, MP and INT, as well as boasting a high DMG and fairly low delay. The best scythe at 69, and an alternative to... - Used with Moliones's Ring this weapon becomes a very powerful weapon with high DMG, +7STR, added accuracy, and a bonus to Souleater. It is expensive or difficult to obtain the whole set, however. A rival to the Perdu Sickle and the Tredecim Scythe. - High DMG, +STR, +INT and a nice (albeit fairly useless) MP drain effect. This will do more damage than the Blackjack hit for hit, and is cheaper; however, it doesn't amplify your spells in the same way Blackjack does. It's up to you. - Titanic DMG, and arguably the best non-relic scythe in assault missions. A very volatile and rare drop from assaults; good luck getting it. If you have the fortune to get it before 70drk, it is the best scythe at this level by miles. - Good DMG for level 72, and suitable for spamming Spiral Hell on /thf subjob. However, after level 72 it begins to be very inferior compared to other scythes and the subjob /thf is never used to spam Spiral Hell, making this useless after 72. It is good at 72 though. - These are better scythes than the Death Scythe, although Triton's Scythe is hideously rare and expensive. - Often used, although these scythes are rather lacklustre. High DMG is nice, but the HP drain is insignificant, especially compared to the accuracy bonuses on the Orichalcum Scythe series... or down to the point, to Tredecim Scythe or Perdu Sickle. - Takes some practise and alertness to use, since TPing without the latent broken is quite bad for your overall DoT. However, the low delay combines well with haste to make you attack incredibly quickly (also with Desperate Blows), and the added accuracy and attack is very nice also. Not suitable for events where you have to store TP however. - This is the best non-relic scythe besides Perdu Sickle, and still better in some situations. It looks bad at first glance, but the 13th hit will always critical (as long as it connects), outweighing the DMG on alternatives such as Death Scythe and Orichalcum Scythe. If you have a Rajas Ring, Perdu Sickle and Moliones's Sickle are very powerful. If you do not have one, Tredecim Scythe is superior because it is impossible to maintain a six-hit build with either of the 501 delay Scythes without significant sacrifice unless you have a Rajas Ring or use Carbonara. This applies to /sam.